


Tuesday’s seduction

by mothmanisgood



Category: Strange aeons
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanisgood/pseuds/mothmanisgood
Summary: She feels nothing but absolute lust for the god of sexy
Relationships: Thursday/female reader
Kudos: 3





	Tuesday’s seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t supposed to be serious. There was absolutely no proof reading.

Y/n was the prettiest girl in the school. She was so pretty some would mistake her for a sexy anime waifu. All of the boys, girls, and people wanted her. She was quit alluring. 

But she only had one love, and that was, the hot, the sexy, and, most tantalizing of all, disturbing, Thursday. He was tall with beautiful sexy eyes, but y/n never had the confidence to speak to such a sexy god.

As far as y/n knew, Thursday didn't know y/n existed, but there were times where thursday would gaze off into the distance, most like thinking of arson, and would just so happen to end up staring at y/n. And she could do nothing but cross her legs and bite her lip, trying to resist the blush growing on her cheeks, and ignoring the lust growing in her belly. 

It was a day like any other, a warm spring day. y/n’s hair was tied up and she had rolled the waistband of her skirt to make it shorter. 

She had been late for her bus and now was waiting for the next one, though it would be a few hours. 

She was using a pakit from one of her classes to fan herself. 

“Hey,” she heard in an arkaic voice, “do you need a ride?”

y/n blushed as the sun reflected on Thursday’s plastic beak and eyes through their convertible jeep truck, of which i didn't even know existed. 

“U-u-um s-s-sure i guess.” I say, my voice shaking with excitement and lust. 

She hopped into his car. 

Thursday was speedy in his jeep truck, towering above everyone like the god he was. 

“Where do you need to go?” Tuesday said.

“My house,” she said, but realizing this was her only chance to talk to the sex gob before her, “and neather of my perents are home, maybe you can come to my house and we could… you know, have some fun.”

y/n saw a glint of something flash in Thursday's eyes. “ Well if you're offering.”

As soon as the two entered y/n’s house their lips were pressed together. After y/b closed the door behind them, Thursday pined y/n against the war and began nibbling at his neck and ear with his beak. 

y/n moans and he wraps around her lag, and up her skirt, groping her in the most arousing ways. She felt the pops of his spine as his body got longer, and he’s new length slither up her shirt, groping her breast. 

“Yes!” y/n moaned. 

“Don't worry darling, i'll keep you company until your parents get home. 

fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of sleeping.... I really am a depressing human being.


End file.
